A Ghetto Cinderella Story
by Dani1314
Summary: It's like Cinderella expect for well you see. This was my 1st story, so sorry if y'all don't understand what's going on
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Cell phone rings) "It's your boy, Jaden." "My man Jaden, Are you ready for your next stop?" "It's in Washington DC right?" "That's right, the city of history." "Please it's the city of ghetto." "Don't be talking about my city like that, see you when you get here."

"Aiyana, Get your ass down here!" "Ugh, what could they possibly want? I can't have a fucking dream for a min." "If I call your name one more gain." "I'm right here. What do your asses want?" "I want pancakes 3 exactly." "And I want a bacon sandwich with lettuce, cheese, and mayo." "Ok that's an order of I'm not a damn McDonald's, and another order of get a damn box cereal." "Don't make me get my Dad." "Fine 3 pancakes and BL with cheese, coming up. (Muttering under her breath) Little ass bitches, keep messing with me I'm gonna kill em." "What was that?" "I didn't say anything, Kenya" (Big footsteps come down the stairs) "Hi Aiyana, how are you?"(Aiyana continue to cook) (Grabs her by the arm) "Aiyana I'm talking to you." (Snatches away) "Hi Uncle Nick, and I'm fine." "Yeah because you know what will happen. (Stares at her coldly) I'm off to work." "Bye Daddy! Are you done with my shit?" "It is right here bastard ass, Cory." "You betta be lucky you're my cousin." "Some luck."

(Jet lands) "My man Jaden, you ok son?" "You know it, Dani." "You gonna like DC. Not only it has my initials, it has my style." "Great it is ghetto and stupid." "Ha you're so funny, but don't get jumped." "That's not gonna to happen you're my guide/guard." "Who said you wasn't gonna get jumped by me?" (Jaden stops and laughs) "That's not funny." (Danielle keeps walking) "Dani, Danielle, that's not funny."


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

"All right steps to survive The Ghetto. Step 1; don't get anyone mad in the ghetto, even if you're playing. Step 2; don't pronounce your words and have bad grammar. Step 3; do not date ghetto non-virgins. You got that, if you do it's own your fault. Get in the car and let's go. We're staying at my cousin's house." (Open car doors and drives off) "Now lemme tell you about schools. Private schools in DC are white. They don't really care about stars. It's about the education. But it depends on what kind of kids inside of them. Public Schools are different from each other. One might be ghetto the other might be white. Your never know until you go inside. Then it's the Charter School, I really don't know about those. Alternative Schools; let's just say I came from one. End of conversation" "Uh ok, so I'm going to a private school." (No response) "Ok a public school." (Still no response) "It is a charter school?" (Still no response) "Oh nah, you betta not tell me. No we're not going to an alternative school, where they could kill me." "You're going to an alternative school, me too what a small world." "Danielle, you're gonna make me hurt you." "See your ghetto is coming together."

"Aiyana, we need our homework done." "And I have my homework do to, Kenya" "Ok so after you're done hop to it." "Just because your fat ass can't pick up a pencil— "Dad! Dad! Da— "Fine I'll do your homework." "Remember Cory's too, have fun now" "She's doing it?" "Of course, she has no chose. That is if she wants some hot-dog in buns." (Kenya laughs then Cory joins) "Wait, What does that even mean?" "You know that nasty stuff you be watching." "Oh… hey you went in my room. But Dad doesn't do that." "As long he don't do that to us." "Yeah cause if he did, he'll get shot." (Hands five each other)

"It's actually Jaden Smith. Oh my God, I can't breathe." "Jamal, you're 20 years old. Get over yourself, come on you're sleeping in my room." (Goes upstairs and sees a bunch of Disney posters) "Not obsessed with Disney, huh." "Shut up, the bathroom is down the hall." "So where are you sleeping?" "My room." "What?" "You heard me I'm sleeping in my room." "You're a girl. I'm a boy." "Yea I know that. I'm sleeping on another bed." "But… "What you masturbate or something?" "No…" "Then don't be so jumpy, we'll talk in the morning, goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3: Late for school

(Alarms clock plays Insane by Eminem) "Wake up sleepy head." (Jaden groans) "Come on get your ass up, before I be late for the millionth time." (Danielle smacks him in his face) "Ouch dog, why you slap me?" "1, you wouldn't get up and 2, it's smack not slap. No one says slap like that." "It's called it hurts like a mug." "Good you got that down. I think I don't have to worry about you cursing. I'll see you in the car." "You're actually wearing PJ's?" "Yeah, my school don't care and neither do I. I don't have all day, hurry up." (Jaden picks out a muscle shirt with a black leather jacket. His pants was suited jeans, shoes was Nikes with his name written on the side of them.) "So how do I look, Dani?" "Damn… I'm gonna laugh when they steal your clothes right off your fucking body. Get in the car and let's go."

"Aiyana, did you iron my shirt?" "Nah Cory, It got hot with Kenya's breath." "Did you do my homework?" "Yes I did, Cory." "Ok uh, where's Kenya, shouldn't she be down here by now?" "She's probably squeezing some stuff on right now." "Shut up before I get Dad, he's still in the house." (Kenya comes out the door with a tight shirt that says my face is up here and some skinny jeans.) "Finally, you was about to walk to school." "Walking to school is what her fat ass needs." "What did you say, Aiyana?" "I ain't say nothing Kenya."

"Yo, I'm going in McDonald's right quick. You want something?" "Danielle, we got 4mins to be on time." "Thanks to you I didn't eat breakfast, which is the most important meal of the day. So you ain't gonna eat nothing." "…Gimme a hash brown please." (Jaden waits in the car for 20mins) "All right here's your hash brown." "What took you so long? What did you get?" "I got a free sandwich, Frappe, and a number that I'm not calling." (Starts car and screeches off) "Man we are so late." "You worry too fucking much. I have a rep for being late, plus the teachers don't do anything. So you can stop fucking worrying." (Arrives at the school) "I just hate being late." "Whatever you sissy, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4: The Neal Family

"You go first Danielle." "What you so scared of?" "Hello, them, me, you get my point." "Whatever when you feel like it come on in…" "Ok pull yourself together man. I mean half of them probably won't even recognize you. But then black people know all famous people. Wait a minute, breathe and think about what Danielle said. They're ghetto and stupid. Ok let's do this." (Jaden walks in the classroom. And to his surprise no one recognized him.) "All right, in 4 weeks you're done then the next school."

"Hey Kenya you would please stop moving? Not only you're shaking the fucking table and you're shaking the fucking earth." "Keep it up and I'll call Daddy." "Man you..." (Kenya pulls out the phone) "You say something?" "All right class who did their homework?" (Only Aiyana table raised their hands.) "Wow it's always the Neal Family. Now the only 2 people who have an excuse are Danielle Carroll and Jay Dean. Everyone else has a zero meet me after class to make up their grade." "Cory, look at the new kid Jay. I like his clothes but he ugly as shit." "Yeah I'll definitely take those kicks he wearing." (Aiyana turns around and sees Jay and quickly turns back around.) "Kenya, doesn't Jay look like Jaden Smith?" "Nah I don't see it." "Me neither." ("Shit Kenya, he cute as hell. But his ass looks exactly like Jaden Smith.")

"I wish those 2 kids stop looking back." (Danielle talks with her mouth full) "Oh you talking about the Neal family." "You cool with them?" "Hell no (belches) lemme lay it down for you, Kenya, the earthquake maker. She's the boss of the group. But she's a big snitch and emphasis on the big. Cory, the DL faggot. He's mostly the follower. He's get no bait and I think he's gay like Justin Bieber." "Oh Justin is bi." "I knew it. This happens when they legalized gay marriages." "Who's that girl right there?" "Oh Aiyana, the short-hair nerd, she doesn't say much but I think she's ghetto. She might say some stuff but you'll hardly notice her." "Is there anything else?" "No that's it, for now anyway."


	5. Chapter 5: Get Real

(Bell Rings) "Lunchtime, I'm hungry like a mug." "You shouldn't be so happy. The food here is nasty as shit." "Dani, hand me that lunch menu. Ok, Monday tuna, Tuesday, tuna, Wednesday, Tuna, Uh, Thursday tuna— "Please stop before give me a fucking stomachache." "What you got in that bag?" "Chips, juice, PBJ, chicken, candy, pick whatever you like. But touch my hot fries and you die."(Kenya swings cafeteria doors open) "Grab on something cause here comes a earthquake." "What you got, Danielle?" "It wouldn't be enough for you. Plus, you still owe me from 2 weeks ago." "Aiyana pay the girl." "Why should I pay her?" (Kenya pulls out the cell phone) "Still not gonna pay her?" "Fine, here's 20 bucks." "All right here, now all you faggot ass bitches get out my face." (Cory puts up his middle finger) "I'm not gay, fag." "You learned well." (Does a handshake)

"If she didn't have the food…" "You would've eaten her?" "Did you say something, Aiyana?" "No Kenya, I didn't say anything." "Oh ok then." "Attention students, attention, all right. Now your prom is coming up. (Whole Cafeteria cheers) All right, all right calm down. Now we got some rules. (Whole cafeteria boos. Fuck rules!) All right now, first of all this is not going to be a ghetto prom. (Not we have something to do about it!) Keep it up, y'all won't have a prom. Now boys, I want no baggy mess. You can wear jeans but don't have below your waist. (Looking like a fool with your pants on the ground!) Girls, I want no tightness. Meaning no shirts and you think it's a dress. (Aww that's not fair! I wanted to see some pussy!) Danielle you want to go my office? One more outburst and you won't go. Now prom tickets will be sent you. And our surprise celebrity will be here. That concludes our announcements, have a nice afternoon."

(Bell Rings) "All right we have to discuss what songs you're gonna do." "I plan on doing go-go songs then slow it down when I get tired." "Good plan, I like that." (Get in car) "Who you gonna dance with Dani?" "One, I don't plan on dancing. And after we spilt up, I'm going away with my boyfriend Trevon." "Oh you go girl." "Oh shit Kenya and company. (They walk up to the car.) You know I didn't know Fat Albert was real. But your fat ass just proved me wrong." Shut up Danielle. I'm here to talk to Jay." "Yes Kenya." "I was wondering if you're going to the dance." "Holy Shit, Fat Albert's gay." "Shut up Danielle. So what you say?" "Well I am going but I don't enough money for bananas for a gorilla." "Scorcher, nice one, Jay." "You're choice, bitch." "Couldn't said that better myself. (Does handshake and drive off)


	6. Chapter 6: Frustrated

"Wakeup Dani." "5 more minutes please." "You want to go to prom right." "No not really." "Ok then no Trevon then." (Danielle jumped out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and ran straight towards the bathroom.) "Well that woke her up." "All right I'm ready, let's go." "Uh that was fast. (Get in the car and screeches off) Wow now all of sudden you want to be on time. Can you please slow down?" "Being on time is the key to destiny." "Don't give me that. You just want to go to prom with Trevon." "Damn right and we… are… here." "Next time you want to drive like that, I'm catching the bus."

"Aiyana get your ass up. I'm not trying to be late." "Speak for yourself." "Cory, if you want to go to prom get your ass up." "Can I get a couple of minutes?" (Kenya slaps him in the face.) "Now get your ass up." "Ouch Kenya, you know your slaps feel like punches." "Ok I'll see you two biscuit heads in the car." "Cory you'll about to get left." "I'll be out in 30mins." "I don't time for this. (Kenya runs out the door) All right drive off, Aiyana" "What about Cory?" "He'll walk, let's go." (Bell Rings) "Aiyana is here. Kenya is here. But Cory is not. Well that's it, all right class today— (Doors opens slowly. Cory stomps in with his pants ripped in the back, shirt halfway torn, and one shoe missing.) How nice of you to join us Cory. You're late." "I know Mr. Thompson." "One strike, two more no prom. Anyway…" "What happen to you?" "Don't even ask what happen. You left me." "Hey Kenya told me to leave you." "No I didn't. Why would I tell you to leave my brother? That's just crazy." ("Ooo you fat ass liar.")

(Bells Rings) "So Cory how was the breeze?" "Shut up, Danielle." "I'm just asking cause this morning you walked in the classroom looking like where you live." (Cory throws his tray off the table. And gets in Danielle's face) "Shut up Danielle and mind your business." "Get out of my face cause your breath smells like underarms." (Cory pushes Danielle. Then Danielle pulls Cory's back up against a wall) "Hey put him down Danielle." "No kill his ass (Kenya turns and look at Aiyana. Aiyana coughs) Yeah put him down please" "Dani, he's not worth it." (Danielle puts him down and walks off) "Fuck your dirty ass."

(Bells Rings. They get in the car and drives off) "What was wrong with you?" "You saw him push me." "I know but Danielle, the look in your eyes was fire burning." "I've put up with their shit for 4 years. Fights after fights, those fucking bitches make me want to kill them. They're the ones who almost got me expelled. Because of them I have no parents." "Calm down. I didn't know they cause your parents death." "Yeah well what's done is done." "Now I see why you despise them."


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Night

"All right tonight is the night. You going to school, Jaden?" "Nah I'm gotta get ready." "Cool cause I'm going shopping so don't call me." "Ha all right have a nice one."

"Uncle Nick, I have something to ask you." "Yes beautiful." "Can I please go to the prom?" "I don't know." "Please, Uncle Nick." "Ok I'll make a deal with you. Do your chores and I'll talk to Cory. (Sucks her teeth) Wait a minute, I'll talk to him and we'll see." "Yeah we'll see all right."

"I wonder if Aiy… (Coughs) what slow songs do ghetto kids listen to?" "Just don't do any white people music." "You're back before 4:00?" "Yeah I'm a fast shopper." "So what you get?" "You'll see in 2 hrs." "Ok, and please don't wear a suit." (Puts her ring finger up)

"I got my dress, shoes, and accessories. All I need to do is to suck up to Cory. (Cory comes whistling down the hall) Speak of the faggot. Cory!" What bitch?" "You're funny, anyway would you like your hair cut?" "Yeah I'm letting a professional do it." "Now why spend like 50 to 70 bucks a haircut and you have someone at home who can do it?""Uh yeah, who's doing it?" "Me, you want a star, stripes, or your name?" "I'll pass." "Aww come and sit on down." (Aiyana opens "How to cut hair for dummies.")

"All right, you ready to go Jaden?" "In a minute, I have to get my songs. (Jaden comes downstairs, wearing a black jeaned tailored made suit with silver lining on it.) Wow you look great, Dani." (Danielle is wearing a purple dress with a spilt in her thigh and between her chest.) "So do you, looking like a prince." (Gets in car) "Let's go Dani." (Drive off)

"You got the limo?" "Yeah it's on its way." "Who cut your hair? It looks great." "Oh Aiyana did it." "Oh it's hideous." (Limo approaches)"What is that?" "It's a dress, Kenya." (Kenya rips the whole dress off Aiyana and runs out the door.) "Drive!" (Car screeches off)" That heavy handed son of a bitch." (Aiyana hurries in house and trips on a piece of wood.) "What the fuck? That shit hurt. (Aiyana takes the wood off the floor.) (More pieces fall into another part of the floor.) "Great. Now I to worry about fucking bugs." (When she gets up off the floor, she sees a sparkling purple dress.) "I love this house!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Start Of Something New

(Girls and Boys screams out Jaden Smith.) "Yes I was undercover until tonight. All right are you ready to have fun! Let's go!" (Kenya and Cory comes in the door.) "Oh shit Cory, you actually cleaned up for a change." (Cory was wearing a black tux.) "And you actually look like a girl for a change." "No one was talking to you. You look like a stuffed pig in a tight ass burned blanket. (Kenya was wearing a tight black shirt with a tight skirt.) I'm just waiting for a rip." "Just shut up." "Where's your slave?" "She couldn't make it." "Oh my God, how will you pick up your food? Ha, Ha, Ha I'm funny."

(Jaden looks up and stop singing.) "Wait a minute folks, technical difficulties. Why you stop?" "Dani, turn around and look." "Damn." (Aiyana comes in the door with a long purple glittering dress, with purple high heels, and her hair was short shiny black hair.) "Cory!" (He spilled some juice on his tux.) "What the fuck wrong with you!" Oh sorry but don't she look familiar?" "Whoa she looks hot." "Hey Dani do me a favor, take over." "All right let's mix it up. Y'all niggas know me so when I'm in this bitch; I want the people jumping…"

"Well, you are The Jaden Smith." "And you're the first to not scream my name." (Both laughs) "That girl looks familiar and we're— (Cory runs away.) Well I'm going to find out who she is." "Do you go to this school?" "Yes" "Was you in my class?" "You went to this school?" "Oh yeah I totally forgot. I was undercover, remember Jay Dean?" "OMG I thought that was you." "You were right." ("Why are they talking about white? Is that her favorite color?")

"I'm tired so we're going to slow things down. (Clears throat) I've been so many places in my life and time…" "I love this song." "Is this a fucking white boy?" "Yeah it's Elliott Yamin. He's nice in person." "Would you like to see something?" "Sure." (They go around the back.) "What if we get caught?" "Please you don't have to fucking worry." "Now why does that sounds familiar?" (They exit and goes outside to a fountain.) "Wow, for a ghetto school that is nice." "Yeah that's about the only fucking thing."


	9. Chapter 9: Can't Take It

"How did you know this was back here?" "I come here to hide from assholes, think about death, and even scream about shit." "Oh. You remind me of Dani." "Who's that?" "Uh you don't need to know." "Oh ok." (Aiyana laughs) "What's so funny?" "You don't need to know." "I don't want to offend to you, but how can you be so ghetto?" "Listen up FAB, you don't shit about me! You don't want to fuck with me! My ass been through— (Jaden kisses her) what was I saying?" "I don't remember." (Goes back to kissing) (Cells rings) "What was that?" "Oh crap!" (Kenya runs) "Oh shit, Kenya. I'm sorry, I have to go." (Aiyana runs) "Wait!" (Jaden runs) "Cory let's go, Dad called." "Oh shit, let's get out of here." "I got to beat them, Taxi, Oh hey Bill." "Is that you Aiyana?" "Yeah you know where I live. Step on it" "Wait!" (Car screeches off) "I don't even know your name."

"You look nice Aiyana." "Yeah I know." (A limo comes up beside the taxi) "Oh shit, that's Kenya. Hurry up, Bill!" "I still can't believe you spilled juice on tux." "You're such a baby." (Kenya looks out the window) "Hey there's goes Bill. Why is he driving so fast?" "How the fuck I'm supposed to know?" "Shut up. ("And he's going into our neighborhood. Hmm)

(Aiyana beats them home) "See ya around." (Drives off) "All right, I've got to hurry up." "Hurry up for what Aiyana?" "Oh Nothing Uncle Nick." "You look hot in that dress." (He gets closer to her) "Thank you now you can leave." (He grabs her, rips the dress off, and puts her on a dresser. And then tries to rape her. She gets a knife off the dresser and stabs him.) "I hope your ass is died." (Kenya and Cory comes in the door.) "You bitch! You killed my father!" "Shut the fuck up, Kenya. Cory, you call Auntie. And Kenya I swear to God I will kill your walrus looking ass, if you tell anybody." "(Aiyana goes upstairs)


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected

(Danielle wakes up) "Oh shit, you scared me." "Oh, I'm sorry." (Jaden yawns) "Did you go to sleep once?" "I think Uh yes and no." "Jaden, you didn't know her name. What make you think she'll come back? Did her ass even go to the school?" "Danielle, you don't get it. It was something special when we kissed like… ("Don't say love.") Like, love." "Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, Jaden, please don't get hooked. You're leaving in 2 weeks." "… That's it!" "Oww and what's it." "All I have to do is see every girl, who's black, has short hair, and who's a cute ass." (Jaden runs outside yelling: I'm coming, boo!) "Did he just curse?"

"Ok Aiyana, remind me again on what happened?" "Auntie he fell down the steps and got stabbed by that sharp wood in the floor. You did a nice job on my hair." "Uh you're welcome." "Shouldn't you be at work?" "Oh yeah I'll see you, Aiyana." "Quick everybody get in the car before she comes back." (Car screeches off)

"Niggas and Niggettes, may I have your attention. Last night was rocking, am I right? (Whole cafeteria cheers) Now my man Jaden got something to tell you, here you go." (Hands over the mic) "Ladies, I have a proposition for you. I'm looking for this girl that I met at the prom. So I'm seeing any girl who comes to me. That'll be all." (Silence for a minute but then tons of girls chase Jaden)

(Aiyana walks by a sign that says: Jaden wants you) "Cory, what the hell is this?" "Oh Jaden is looking for that fine ass girl who was at the dance, so Danielle's telling girls to go to the parking lot." (Aiyana takes off running.) "Next. Next your ass not even black, Brittany. Next you've got to be kidding me, you're ass is ugly as shit. Next." "Oh shit, why you at the door?" "I'm guard for Jaden so stinky breath ass bitches like you won't kill him." "Whatever, Lemme through" (Jaden scales up and down) "Danielle next." "You heard him. Next!" "But…" "I'm sorry… Dani what's her name?" "It's Aiyana, sir." "Thanks. Listen, the girl had short hair not long hair." "Meaning get the fuck out. Next!"


	11. Chapter 11: Finally

"I told you it was a waste of time." "That was just today. (Gets in the car and drives off) I think one of those girls was her." "Oh yeah like who?" "I don't know but tomorrow get Destiny, Tina, and that other girl." "What other girl?" "Her name has an A." "Oh hell no not Aiyana, she's too ghetto." "I'm just asking all of them a few questions and we'll be out of there." "Ok we better not be there all fucking day. My fucking patience is weighing thin."

"I can't believe it! I don't fucking believe it!" "What's with the fucking screaming, Cory?" "It's this damn math problem! What's 30 times 30 divided by 2.9342?" "Use the damn calculator. I'm going to bed." "And where do you think you're going, Aiyana?" "I'm… going… to… bed, Kenya. You know the thing you break, every time you sit on it. Goodnight."

"All right I need to see the following girls, Destiny Wills, Tina Harris, and Aiyana Neal." (They followed Danielle into the Gymnasium.) "What no parking lot?" "Shut the fuck up, Aiyana. All right Destiny's first." (2mins later, Jaden nods his head.) "All right go ahead Tina." (1 min later) "Bring the last girl." "Before you go, I need you to clean something." "Clean up what, stupid." "Your fucking face. People step on it every day, you don't feel that?" "Leave me alone…" "All right I'm going to ask some questions and one wrong answer, you've got to go." "Ok I'm ready." "What color dress did you wear?" "I wore a purple dress." "Was it long or short?" "It was long." "Now your hair is long, was it long at the prom?" "This is not my real hair, my hair is short. I had my real hair out." "Hmm so far so good, where did you take me during prom?" "I took you around back where there's this fountain." (Jaden gets closer to her) "You called me something before I kissed you, what was it?" ("Oh shit, what did I say? Was it USA or FAB?") "Uh was it FAB?" "You're not sure?" "Yes it was FAB." (Jaden just looks at her) "Any more questions?" (Jaden jumps out of his seat and kisses her) "You scared the shit out of me." "So?" (Goes back to kissing)

(Aiyana moves out and lives with Jaden. Danielle travels the world and becomes famous. Cory turns out to be gay and gets with some dude. And Kenya dies of obesity….)


End file.
